


Dirty Little Secret

by deansperrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e07 The Mentalists, Incest, M/M, SPN with a Wincest Twist, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the idea of s07e07: The Mentalists with my own twists. Not really related to the episode besides psychics. </p><p>What if Sam and Dean were trapped by a psychic, and she told Sam's darkest secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Dean mumbles, finding himself tied up to some type of post. He looks around the room, before his eyes land on Sam, who's staring at the woman in the middle of the room. 

"I know your secret, Sam," She says snidely

"You don't know anything," Sam spits back.

Dean remains quiet, watching the conversation, "I can feel it. Can feel the lust and love." 

"You're a phony." Sam groans, trying to break free from his confides.

The woman gets in Sam's face, a knife pressed to this throat, "I am no phony. I can feel the disgusting wants and needs you want. How would Dean feel if he ever knew?" 

Dean fights the urge to ask what she means, but then Sam beats him to it, "Knew what?" 

"That you're in love with him," She responds, smiling. 

Dean can literally feel his heart stop. Sam's eyes drift down to his lap, before they move back to Dean, Sam's eyes widening and his jaw falling slack. Dean looks away, trying to fight away the tears that were forming in his eyes. Sam calls out, "Dean, please, tell me you heard none of that," Dean can hear the fear and pain in his voice, but Dean doesn't respond, giving Sam the only answer he needed.

"Just fucking kill me," Sam screams, thrashing

The woman disappears, leaving Sam and Dean alone in the room. Sam uses his foot to nudge the knife towards him, cutting himself free. He gets to his feet and soon unties Dean, who's still frozen solid. Sam whimpers, and Dean's eyes finally move up to see him. Sam's eyes are puffy and red, and he can see the trails of tears cascading on his cheeks. Dean reaches out to touch Sam, who flinches, "Don't hit me," He whispers

"Hit you? Why on earth would I do that?" Dean asks, his hand resting on Sam's wet cheek. 

"You just found out I'm in love with you, and you don't want to hit me?" Sam asks, dumbfounded

"You see, Sammy, I couldn't hit you. Be quite hypocritical." Dean smiles

"You don't mean...?" Sam whispers

"I love you too, you giraffe." Dean smiles, before he grabs Sam's face and pulls him in.


End file.
